Renesmee's Wedding
by JoJoMaree
Summary: This is just a short one-shot of Nessie's wedding, canon-friendly. I hope you like it and if you don't PLEASE REVEIW I value ideas and criticism
1. Chapter 1 Dresses

**Set six and a half years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmeé and Jacob are getting married.**

Bella POV

"She'll be fine" I assured Edward for like the tenth time this morning. "I'll be shielding them the entire time so you don't have listen to Jacobs 'vivid' mental pictures." Edward turned his head and flashed me one of his signature crooked smiles.

"It's not that love, it's just, it feels too soon, Nessies all grown up now." Edward smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead.

 _Only 7 years ago she was just a baby._

"I know, but at least she's happy, Jacob's perfect for her, he loves her soo much." I whispered back.

"Bella! Edward! Get over here! Nessies here, Quick!." Alice's sang from somewhere in the house.

 _My baby, getting Married, Edward was right it does feel too soon._

"Let's go, love." Edward whispered into my ear, kissing my cheek. Grabbing his hand we took off running to Alice's vast bathroom where our beautiful little girl sat in the very chair I had sat only seven years earlier.

Knocking softly on the door, I stepped in to the bathroom.

"Oh, Nessie, you look beautiful, Alice she looks perfect." I gushed, my eyes pricking, I would of been crying tears of happiness if I could. _She's soo beautiful, unique_

"That's the look I was going for." Alice rolled her eyes, but she was too excited for her sarcasm to have have an effect on the buzzing atmosphere of love, awe, and excitement.

"Mum, Dad!" Renesmee cried, "I love you both very much, I'm nervous, though."

"Don't be sweetheart, Jacob will love the dress." Edward soothed, softly kissing her hair.

"Speaking of dresses, Nessie's hair's done now, so we're ready for the dress." Rosalie whispered sweetly, a smile of pure love and adoration on her face, "You and Edward should proberly get dressed now too, Charlie and Reneé will be here in..."

"10 minutes!" Alice trilled cutting off Rosalie.

 _Oh, crap I almost forgot! The combs._

"Alice, Rosalie, I almost forgot the combs, here." I said, pulling out the box that Charlie and Reneé had given them to me on my wedding day.

"Oh, right, pass them here." Alice smiled as she slid the comes in between Renesmee's braids.

"Oh, Mum, these are the ones you wore I can't possibly accept them." Renesmee's flustered.

 _So noble and sweet,_

"Don't be silly, they're yours now, I want you to have them." I mock scolded.

"Thankyou! They're so pretty." Renesmee smiled.

"Okay, Charlie and Reneé will now be here in 6 minutes, Out you go!" Alice pushed me and Edward out the door.

"Okay, Alice, we're going." Edward laughed, taking my hand as we raced to get changed.

 **Hey guys and gals I hope you liked my first chapter, please review, tell me your ideas because trust me I need them.**


	2. Chapter 2 isle

**Nessie's walking down the isle, *insert squeal* yay**

Edward POV

I was in my suit, and Bella was looking ravishingly beautiful in her pale purple off the shoulder dress.

 _She's so beautiful, God I love her so much, Stop thinking about that now, later.._

I could hear Rosalie starting the music, Our que.

"Come on Nessie, time to go." I whispered in my daughters ear, we began to desend the winding staircase.

 _Me, walking our daughter down the isle, too soon, at least she's happy._

"Thankyou, Dad." Renesmee whispered nervously.

 _What? Why is she saying thankyou?_

"What do you mean?" I whispered back, confused."I meant for everything, you and Mum, and especially you for being so accepting of me marrying Jacob, I love you." Renesmee whispered her eyes shining with unshed tears.

 _Oh, my sweet, loving, selfless baby._

"Don't cry, sweetheart of course your mother and I are happy for you. Don't cry, Jacobs waiting, look." I replied with a nod down towards where Jacob was waiting with the minister and Billy.

There were titters from either side of us as Renesmee came into view, blushing and smiling and Jacob.

We reached the end of the isle and I placed her hand into Jacobs and stepped back of to the side next to Billy, he smiled at me with wise eyes from down in his wheelchair. As Renesmee and Jacob began their vows I looked over to my beautiful wife and Bella smile sweetly with a look of pure love on her sweet face.

"I do." Renesmee whispered tears of happiness flowing freely down pretty cheeks.

"I do." Jacobs voice rang out clearly, proudly and full of love.

And we proceeded into the after party.

 **Hey readers what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW I am looking for ideas, Should they have their honeymoon on Isle Esme?**


End file.
